Cybernetics
Cybernetics are advanced pieces of technology, built to replace missing parts of a pony or augment the pony in question. Cybernetics were not wide spread before the war, instead they were used to replace the limbs of soldiers on the battlefield. Stable 101 was given technology, far in excess of what it needed. Numerous residents were cybernetic in some form, Doc Slaughter in particular was almost entirely cybernetic. Red Eye used the cybernetic technology of Stable 101 and Doc Slaughter's expertise, to create a Cyberdragon. Red Eye's dog, Winter is also a cyborg and the only dog seen in the series as a cyberdog. In Side Stories Cybernetic augmentations and Cyborgs have appeared in other stories as well. Project Horizons In Project Horizons, the Reaper Deus was an almost entirely cybernetic pony, built to be a super-soldier. He was the result of research gleaned from Project Steelpony. Dr. Zodiac/Silver Stripe is also a Pre-war Cybrog. The Sand Dogs are a faction of Diamond Dogs that have been heavily augmented with Cybernetic limbs. Applejacks' pet dog Winona was turned into a Cyberdog and was found by Blackjack 200 years later guarding the Hoofington Underground and sadly howling for her master. The Protagonist, Blackjack was made into a cyberpony to save her life. The Griffin Talon, Vermilion is a cybernetic Griffin, employed and augmented by Red Eye and supervising Sanguine get EC-1101 off Blackjack's PipBuck. Heroes In Heroes, the protagonist Hired Gun, recieves a Cybernetic leg, the Series 19-B limb. The leg requires a power pack which needs to be changed or recharged every couple of days. The Limb cannot be felt like fellow cyborg Blackjack's limbs. The series 19-B cybernetic legs are extremely powerful as weapons and can cause large scale blunt trauma when attacking a pony. Hired Gun also recieves an optical implant/cybereye that acts much like a PipBuck in determining threat levels, names etc. New Beginnings The resisdents of Stable 66 have implants in their heads that allow them to communicate with one another. They were eventually mind slaved by the overseer and now share a hive mind that makes them hostile to wastelanders. They expand the hive mind by mind slaving wasteland ponies by installing an implant into their brain. Misfits In Misfits, Geri a Diamond Dog has a cybernetic arm. He is an orphan who lives in Red Light's orphanage in the Cistern beneath the streets. Geri is also good at tunnelling like his diamond Dog ancestors. SAT In SAT the protagonist Cogwheel was converted into a cyborg and left in stasis for 200 years. He has an occular implant/cyber-eye that that gives him various features that are usually exclusive to PipBuck's and Power Armour. His cybernetic's also let him house an Artificial Intelligence called Spitfire. He laos has three cyberlimbs and parts of his body have been replaced with metallic replacements. Polymorph Quick Scope the protagonist of the story has a cybernetic leg which has built in fingers. This lead him to develop a unique weapon called versatility which can be used by hand or by mouth grip. His fingers also help him with many mundane tasks like opening and closing bottles. Memories Frosty Winds has a cybernetic claw built to replace her missing hoof which was lost at an earlier point. The claw has been modified several times, giving it various features, such as making it an effective melee weapon for close quarters combat, a built in shotgun, that can fire when properly armed. Her Cyberclaw also has a container for holding bottlecaps. New Roam A zebra operative of the Shadow Corps named Veltrio had to replace portions of himself with cybernetic enhancements after an explosion nearly kills him. Later on, for reasons purely personal, Veltrio decides to replace more of himself despite it being unnecessary and, his brother thinks, shameful and disgusting. Treasure Hunting In Treasure Hunting, the protagonist, Hidden Fortune is given an artificial hoof after losing one in battle with a monster. The replaced limb is made of repurposed Steel Ranger Power Armor, crafted by a Knight of the order for her personally. While initially made simply to allow her the ability to walk again, she quickly learns that it hits far harder than flesh and begins using it offensively. The construction is fairly complex for a prosthetic, with electronic components that allow it a full range of movement. Notable Cyborgs Fallout: Equestria *Red Eye *Calamity (Ten Years Later) *Winter *Doc Slaughter *The Cyberdragon *Gizmo *Albino Hellhound Other Stories *Blackjack (Project Horizons) *Deus (Project Horizons) *Rover (Project Horizons) *Silver Stripe (Project Horizons) *Vermilion (Project Horizons) *Dawn (Project Horizons) *Hired Gun (Heroes) *Rig (The Last Sentinel) *Horvahd (The Last Sentinel) *Frosty Winds (Memories) *Sugar Rush (Dark Shores) *Geri (Misfits) *Charger (Best Laid Plans) *Quick Scope (Polymorph) *Stable 66 Residents (New Beginnings) *Motor Runner (Broken Steel) *Cogwheel (SAT) *Anne (We're no Heroes) *Hidden Fortune (Treasure Hunting) Category:Technology